Carving Memories
by alicelouise'x
Summary: The pain of something carving into you is great. Imagine the pain of your memories being carved into you. That's what happens to Rika when she remembers. The only way to fix it is to kill the people who gave her the memories. SasukeOCSuigetsu. Rating M.
1. Prologue

**Carving memories.**

_The pain of something carving into you is great. Imagine the pain of your memories being carved into you. That's what happens to Rika when she remembers. The only way to fix it is to kill the people who gave her the memories. SasukeOCSuigetsu. Rating M_

* * *

><p>I don't own Naruto characters; plot and other. Only Rika.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

''Where are we going, Sasuke?'' Suigetsu's white hair and purple eyes appeared above the puddle the foursome were walking past.

''The Western Hideout.'' Jūgo answered, his red hair ruffling in the wind.

''What! Why are we going there! It's completely off course!'' Karin shrieked in surprise.

Sasuke continued walking, fingering the hilt of his blade and remaining silent. His face set as stone and no emotions crossing his face at the squabble Suigetsu and Karin held behind him.

''There is someone I want to see.'' Sasuke finally answered calmly.

It shut Suigetsu and Karin up and they frowned. Karin's face distorted in thought as she tried to remember if there was anyone important at the Western Hideout.

She racked her brains completely confused, no one important coming to her mind. There was nothing at the Western Hideout, so why-

She gasped loudly and froze in her tracks. Suigetsu glanced behind him confused at her shocked face. Karin's pink eyes were huge and she was staring at Sasuke's back who stopped with a slight sigh.

''Yes Karin. That person.'' he said and continued walking again.

''You're _crazy_.'' Karin hissed.

''What?'' Suigetsu looked to Karin and back at Sasuke confused, ''Who are we going to pick up. I thought our group was complete.

''I made a promise back before I joined Orochimaru.'' Jūgo spoke up. ''A friend of mine helped me and Kimimaro out.''

''A _friend_?'' Karin spat, ''That person is completely psycho!'' she shrieked.

''So he helped you out?'' Suigetsu linked his arms behind his head as he materialized in front of Jūgo. ''Big deal.''

''It's my turn to repay the offer. We hadn't meant for Orochimaru to interfere but it was too late.'' Jūgo replied, ''So now is my turn to repay the debt.''

''If the rumours haven't already spread to the Western Hideout.'' Suigetsu muttered as they continued walking. The silence started to itch at him.

Karin was steaming in fury.

Jūgo was sunken in deep thoughts.

Suigetsu took one look at Sasuke and snorted. As if _Sasuke _would show any emotions. The bastard was just looking straight ahead, expecting them to follow.

_Psh, if his brother wasn't partners with Kisame. I would have been long gone. _Suigetsu turned his head away with a huff and a pout.

''Say…what kind of prisoners does the Western Hideout have then?'' he asked curiously.

* * *

><p>Laughter bubbled up from inside the Western Hideout. It was located in the middle of a desert, the sun beating down on the grey building.<p>

More laughter followed, as several people-_or_ _things _started laughing manically.

Inside the grey building it was as grey as outside. Windows on the ceiling was the only thing that let light in.

Small caves, set off with bars to keep people in-_or out_ were located everywhere. Dead bodies littered inside the caves, mostly accompanied by a few live prisoners that were chuckling to themselves.

Rarely there was a cave empty or filled with only living people-_or things. _The Western Hideout was boiling inside. It was a labyrinth of only caves and prisoners laughing to themselves or killing each other.

There were no screams or cries of pain. Only laughter as they slaughtered one another.

''Hey. Hey, psst.'' someone giggled, trying to whisper. ''I heard Orochimaru is dead.''

''Fool!'' someone else broke into hysterical laughter. ''Orochimaru _can't _die!''

''But he's dead!'' someone started to howl in laughter, banging on the bars of his cave, ''HE'S DEAD!''

''Baka's.'' a soft voice reached their ears and the whole Western Hideout went silent. A cough followed before the voice continued again. ''We wait.'' cough. ''If he has died.'' cough. ''Then it was not by my hands.''

A soft hoarse laughter followed the voice until the rest of the prisoners followed. The laughter rang out through the Hideout, softly reaching the ears of the foursome walking towards it.

* * *

><p>''Can we <em>please <em>take a break!'' Suigetsu moaned, flopping to the hot sand in agony. ''I'm fucking dehydrating like fucking rabbit babies being born!''

''Goddammit, Suigetsu!'' Karin raged, aiming to kick him but instead kicking up water as he evaporated quickly. ''We've had _six _breaks in the last _two _fucking hours!''

''This is a desert. Suigetsu's body can't handle the warmth. Five minutes and not a second longer.'' Sasuke interrupted her rant coldly.

''Hey…do you guys hear what I'm hearing?'' Jūgo suddenly perked up confused.

''I guess we're closer then we thought.'' Karin frowned.

''Hey, can you guys tell me what kind of people are at the Western Hideout now?'' Suigetsu moaned.

Sasuke turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

''Experiments gone wrong.''

* * *

><p>''I know a song that get's on everyone's nerves! Everyone's nerves! I know a song that get's on EVERYONE'S NERVES! EVERYONE'S NERVE-'' the man who had been singing that same song for hours on end suddenly cut off as the main doors got slammed open.<p>

The laughter's that had been ringing through the hideout ceased as four figures strode into the Western Hideout.

''It's Karin.'' someone giggled.

''Sasuke I _really _think you're making a mistake!'' Karin hissed as they stopped at the first cave.

Two rotting bodies were heaped in the corner and one man was laughing softly, rocking himself back and forth.

''Karin. Locate the chakra.'' Sasuke ordered.

''_Nani! _You can't order me around!'' Karin exclaimed furiously, ''I'll look for it. But only because I want to see for myself.'' she grumbled, closing her eyes.

''_I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves. Everyone's nerves. I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves.'' _a giggle followed and Suigetsu jerked around violently.

A lone man was sitting in the cave opposite them. His face was twisted in a broad smile, the corners of his mouth scarred, making him look like he was grinning broadly.

''The fuck?'' Suigetsu stumbled back at seeing his right arm was _gnawed _off until the elbow. The man opened his mouth in a toothy grin. Blood and flesh stuck on his teeth as he started laughing loudly and hysterically.

''Got it.'' Karin opened her eyes again. ''Two levels higher.''

''_I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves. Everyone's nerves. Everyone's nerves. I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves. Everyone's nerves. Everyone's nerves._'' the man continued singing softly. ''_I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves. Everyone's nerves. Everyone's nerves._''

A bang sounded above them, startling Karin and Suigetsu and clearly shocking the singing armless man who pushed himself backwards against the stone wall. He started laughing loudly and frightened.

''_Fuck sake._'' the whisper was so soft that the Team Hebi almost didn't hear it until laughter followed. ''_You shocked._'' laughter followed again, followed by another bang causing the man in the cave to jump in fright and scream in laughter.

''Let's go.'' Sasuke turned away from the man, walking towards the stone steps at the end of the hallway.

''She's craaaaanky.'' voices followed them up teasingly, knowing where they were heading.

''Hey…psst. Hey you!'' a man clutched the bars of his cave as Sasuke, Jūgo, Karin and Suigetsu passed him.

''What?'' Jugo asked, turning to him and scrunching up his nose.

The man smelled like shit. He looked like he had been eating it too. He was hoisting himself up by his arms, his legs weren't more then thin twigs that looked like they would snap any minute-

SNAP

The man started laughing hysterically and shrieking as he clutched his right leg that had completely snapped off. Bone pieces littering the ground, followed by a thin blood stream as the muscles and nerves dangled out of the leg.

''Don't waste time.'' Sasuke said calmly walking on.

''Hey!'' the man screamed, ''I called you!''

Team Hebi walked on without a second look back. Sasuke lead the ground. His hands at his sides as he walked calmly with a purpose.

''So…what kind of powers does this guy have?'' Suigetsu piped up.

Jugo just glanced at him and shook his head, looking back forwards and never halting his steps as they reached the second set of stairs.

''Hey! That's Uchiha Sasuke!'' someone suddenly shrieked. The shout was followed by rings of laughter, making Suigetsu shudder.

''They're insane.'' he grumbled.

''Experiments gone bad, Suigetsu. What did you think?'' Jūgo asked him.

''I don't know. Quiet half dead people maybe?'' Suigetsu huffed, taking a swig out of his water flask. ''Man. It's fucking boiling in here.'' he complained.

''Don't complain. Try living here for half of your life.'' a voice interrupted his rant and he looked up sharply.

His jaw dropped at the sight before him.

She was _beautiful_.

Her eyes widened as they locked on to his eyes. Her face turned a bright scarlet red of shyness. Her brunette hair was silky and smooth and she walked towards him hesitantly, reaching out to touch him.

At least Suigetsu would wish their meeting went that way. Instead his lower half of his body got chopped off by an angry dirty looking, _tiny midget_ with bandages over her eyes.

''How the _hell _did you get that sword!'' the _midget_ snarled, pointing a thin katana at him threateningly.

''Still questioning your enemies after slicing them in half I see.'' Jūgo chuckled.

''What the fuck!'' Suigetsu yelled as his body crashed to the floor.

''HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!'' the girl shrieked, stabbing Suigetsu over and over and over again.

''Cut it out you bitch!'' Suigetsu shrieked back, ''Just because you're not killing me doesn't mean this feels _good_!''

If Sasuke still had some emotion apart from revenge in his body, he would be face palming by now. Instead he closed his eyes, holding in a sigh.

The girl's face was scarlet in anger as she grabbed Zabuza's sword, trying to yank it out of Suigetsu's reach.

''NO!'' Suigetsu wailed, grabbing the sword and holding onto it for dear life.

''Let go you bastard! This doesn't belong to you!'' the girl snapped. ''You _thief_!''

''Sasuke! Please can we just leave her behind!'' Karin groaned.

''Rika, enough.'' Sasuke said sharply.

The girl let go of the sword abruptly. It crashed back to the ground onto Suigetsu's face which evaporated quickly before it could be crushed.

''How do you know my name?'' her eyebrows burrowed and then her face brightened, ''Hey! You're Orochimaru's second laky!''

''How _dare _you!'' Karin bristled in anger.

''How do you know my name?'' the girl frowned again, ''Did the snake tell you?''

''No. Jūgo did.'' Sasuke answered.

''Jū-'' the girl whipped around, her short brown hair flying with her. ''You.''

''Rika.'' Jūgo smiled at her.

''No! Don't you Rika me!'' she snapped, ''What the hell do you think you're doing coming here _now_! After practically delivering me to Orochimaru and then disappearing of the damned face of the earth!''

''I-'' Jūgo tried but the girl interrupted him again.

''And where's Kimimaro! He has some explaining to do too!'' she exclaimed.

An awkward silence fell and Rika looked up blindly.

''…where's Kimimaro.'' she asked, her tone cold.

''Kimimaro…'' Jūgo took a deep breath.

''He's dead.'' Sasuke said bluntly.

There was another silence and Jūgo looked at Rika warily. Her brown hair was cropped short and unevenly. It fell to just above her shoulder. One longer piece of hair fell over her shoulder, tied together in a red tube hair ornament. The left side of her bangs were tucked behind her ear, creating a messy appearance and the other side was tied in a pony tail in another red tube-like hair ornament.

Jūgo held his breath at how her hair style copied Kimimaro's, showing how much she idolized him. He knew that if she took the bandages off, she would have dark rims under her eyes, mixed with a red tint.

The death of Kimimaro, Jūgo _knew, _took a _huge _impact on her. He could see it. Sense it as he looked at her frozen form. Rika was small. Maybe only just a year younger then Sasuke. He quickly did the math in his head. She would be about fifteen almost sixteen now so he was right.

''Dead…'' Rika whispered. ''Kimimaro…dead?''

''Rika…'' Jūgo reached towards her but it was too late.

Her hands flew to her eyes, covering them before she arched her back and let out a pain filled piercing scream.

''_Get out of here!_'' Jūgo yelled at Suigetsu, Karin and Sasuke as Rika ripped the bandages off, her eyes closed.

Suigetsu and Karin were frozen on the spot as Sasuke slowly reached for his katana.

Her eyes flashed open, a dark brown. No pupils and black smudges tinted with red under her eyes.

She screamed again as the brown in her eyes started growing, slowly covering the whites of her eyes as the red tints under her eyes seemed to grow veins under her skins as lines started carving troughs in her face.

''Holy fuck.'' Suigetsu hissed, reaching for Zabuza's sword, the Kubikiribōchō.

''You're lying.'' Rika hissed, facing Jugo. ''You lying bastard. You'll pay. I'll _kill you_!'' she screamed, lunging for him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I started watching Naruto...but it didn't go as quick as I wanted so I'm skipping episodes to see the Akatsuki and Team Hebi, haha! I'm such a loser I know! But anyway, after discovering Suigetsu and Jūgo I wanted to write a fic with Team Hebi! Because Sasuke is _mighy _hot in Shipudden, gosh.

This story is partically decidacted to **Icyprincess1 **who's been and still is RPing with me over facebook with Rika, Sasuke, Karin, Jūgo and Suigetsu ! She's Sasuke and doing a brilliant job at it. Oh my god, I had so much fun last night! Can't wait until she replies again.

Add my facebook, the link is on my profile. I'll love you if you do. It's got everything about all my stories on it.

This story was originally going to be different. I might still write that one. Rika was going to be little in the first chapter. Orochimaru, Jūgo and Kimimaro were going to 'collect' her and killed her parents. But she hid and Kimimaro found her and told Orochimaru she was gone.

Then years later she would join Team Hebi to kill them because she thinks they're still following Orochimaru, but I got a better idea and here it is! Quick update because I have to go to dinner -.-

Suigetsu: ''Why am I always the one that get's hit!''  
>Me: ''Because you're fun to mess with, darling.'' ^^<p> 


	2. Kekkei Genkai and Kimimaro

**Carving memories.**

_The pain of something carving into you is great. Imagine the pain of your memories being carved into you. That's what happens to Rika when she remembers. The only way to fix it is to kill the people who gave her the memories. SasukeOCSuigetsu. Rating M_

* * *

><p>I don't own Naruto characters; plot and other. Only Rika.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dedicated to icyprincess1 for helping me loads (unknowingly) on chapters through rp'ing ^^<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

She screamed again as the blue in her eyes started growing, slowly covering the whites of her eyes as the red tints under her eyes seemed to grow veins under her skins as lines started carving troughs in her face.

''Holy fuck.'' Suigetsu hissed, reaching for Zabuza's sword, the Kubikiribōchō.

''You're lying.'' Rika hissed, facing Jūgo. ''You lying bastard. You'll pay. I'll _kill you_!'' she screamed, lunging for him.

''Sasuke!'' Karin screamed as the Uchiha vanished from besides him, blocking Jūgo's view from Rika and blocking her punch with a sweep of his arm.

Only to have Rika's other hand swinging towards him with a short sword clenched tightly. He vanished from in front of her making her loose her balance and stumble forwards almost into Jūgo.

She screamed in frustration and then felt his presence behind her. Before she could whip around and strike, Sasuke had her in a head lock, pushing her body down to the ground.

Rika squirmed in his grip, growling and screaming as her knees smashed into the ground, followed by the rest of her body. Sasuke was crouched besides her, holding her firmly against the ground.

She couldn't move what made her even angrier.

''What the-!'' Suigetsu yelled out in shock as his left arm suddenly evaporated. Zabuza's sword almost dropped to the ground but he pumped up his muscles in his right arm quickly.

The water damp sped towards Rika and in the split second that Sasuke was distracted by Suigetsu's yell she managed to roll on her back, pushing Sasuke back and the water damp changed into sharp needles, flying towards him.

Again Sasuke disappeared, the needles slamming into the rock hard wall and staying put only to dissolve back into water damp and letting Suigetsu form his arm again.

''What the _fuck _are you!'' he yelled aggravated.

Rika's breath came in short ragged moments as her eyes narrowed at him before Sasuke's fist collided with her stomach hard.

She screamed again, her back arching up as she gasped for breath.

''Don't kill her!'' Jūgo shouted startled.

Rika jumped to her feet, aiming her short sword at Sasuke again but found herself instead above the ground, a thick large snake coiled around her, squeezing slowly and painfully making her drop the blade.

''Let…me _go_.'' Rika snarled, gasping for breath.

''Are you going to calm down?'' Sasuke asked her calmly.

''_NO_!'' Rika yelled and then screamed as the snake tightened even more around her. ''Fine, fine! I'll calm down!'' she shrieked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but the snake retracted into his sleeve slowly.

Rika fell to her knees, her palms holding her up as she choked and gasped for breath.

''What the hell did you do to my arm!'' Suigetsu snarled, pointing at her accusingly.

''It's her Kekkei Genkai.'' Jūgo answered for her.

''Kekkei…Genkai?'' Suigetsu repeated confused.

''It's called Hitsujuhin-me.'' Jūgo explained.

''Water eyes.'' Sasuke nodded understandingly, ''A rare Kekkei Genkai that is…_weak_.'' he deadpanned.

''I'm not weak.'' Rika yelled, jumping to her feet. She grabbed the blade from the floor, flying at Sasuke.

She wasn't looking at Sasuke anymore then. The side of her face was pressed against the cold wall and Sasuke had her arms pulled behind her back painfully.

''_Hiretsukan! _Mean bastard!'' Rika gasped, gritting her teeth in pain. One leg was pushed firmly up against the wall and the other was slightly bent, her knee pressing against the wall as Sasuke had his own knee digging into the cove.

''I thought you were going to be calm.'' he said slowly and threateningly.

''But not for how long.'' Rika replied harshly. She shut her eyes as pain stabbed through her head and let out a gasp of pain, accidentally smacking her head against the wall as she cringed.

''Sasuke!'' Jūgo exclaimed.

''I didn't do it.'' Sasuke said, ''It's her Kekkei Genkai. Within the next three minutes she's going to be thrashing around. Turn it off.'' the last part was directed to Rika sharply.

''No.'' she let out another gasp of pain as her head started pounding.

''Turn. It. Off.'' Sasuke ordered threateningly.

''Baka! Idiot! I can't!'' Rika screamed as the pain got to her. ''_Shiamatta_! Damn it!'' she hissed through clenched teeth.

''Give me the bandages.'' Sasuke slipped Rika's thin wrists into one of his hands and held the other out behind him.

''What-'' Karin started but Jūgo was already giving Sasuke the bandages.

''I'm going to let go of your wrists and tie them over your eyes again. Attempt to hurt me and I'll kill you.'' Sasuke told Rika calmly. ''Got it?''

Rika didn't answer. She had her eyes clenched shut and was debating in her head how she would get him crawling on the ground at her feet.

_Punch him in his gut and kick him around his face when he doubles over? Nah…too light. Draw the blood out of his system? Hm…sounds good. He won't expect it-_

Sasuke pulled her arms up higher, earning a shriek of pain from Rika. ''Got it?'' he hissed.

''Fine!'' Rika shouted, ''Let go!''

Sasuke slowly let go of her wrists, reaching to tie the bandages around her eyes from behind as she whirled around.

Jūgo face palmed. _Fool._

Rika noticed her mistake once she went to smirk at him and look him in his eyes. _Kuso. Sharingan. _''_Kutabare_. Fuck you.'' she snarled before crashing to the floor unconscious.

''Could you try and be more careful, Sasuke?'' Jūgo said softly, moving towards the girl as Sasuke just tossed the bandages on her face.

''Hn.''

* * *

><p>''Tell me what you did to my arm!'' Suigetsu whined as Rika stretched out on the couch.<p>

Once she had waken up, the first thing she did was let out a string of curses that made Jūgo shudder, Suigetsu look surprised at the fact she knew curses that bad, Karin scowl and Sasuke…do nothing.

The second thing she did was complain about her headache.

The third thing she did was remember who did it to her and glare viciously at Sasuke, but laying off since she didn't want to _embarrass _herself further.

The fourth thing was to throw herself on Jūgo and moan about how he abandoned her and that she had been so bored without _him_. Just him.

Kimimaro hadn't been mentioned by her once.

And finally the fifth thing was lead Team Hebi to a secret room which had basically everything someone needed. A small area to cook, a couch and a bed.

''Well!'' Suigetsu pressed on.

''You baka!'' Rika snapped, ''Didn't Jūgo already tell you about my Kekkei Genkai. I can manipulate water which basically means in an area where there is no water you are fucked.'' she said with a hint of smugness.

''Oh great. Absolutely fucking fantastic.'' Suigetsu drawled annoyed. ''Do we have to take her with us, Sasuke?'' he whined.

''Yes.'' Jūgo was the one who answered her, ''She's coming with us. We'll bump into her eventually anyway.'' he said earning even a glance from Sasuke.

''Hm. Since you say that and you are here…and _her_...'' Rika added with a roll of her eyes.

Karin glared at her.

''...I'm guessing the snake is dead?'' Rika continued.

''Yeah, Uchiha here killed him.'' Suigetsu nodded carelessly.

Rika shot up from the couch in pure shock, whirling around to face Sasuke. He merely stared back at her.

''You're an _Uchiha_?'' she hissed startled.

''Hn.'' Sasuke turned his face away from her, grabbing her fist as she appeared in front of his aiming for his face. ''What's it to you?''

''Of course you're a fucking Uchiha.'' Rika paid no attention to the pain shooting through her fist as he tightened his grip around it. ''You look like _him_.''

Sasuke looked at her sharply. ''What?'' he said lowly, staring at her face with her looking back blindly.

''Uchiha Itachi.'' she growled.

''_Mama!'' the little girl thrashed in the grip of the man-no boy holding her. ''Mama! Papa!'' she screamed as her mothers shrieks filled the air._

_The screams of her mother grew louder and the girl screamed herself. Struggling harder in her captives grip._

''_Let her see, Itachi!'' their was a man as well. A man this time who had been laughing the whole time._

_The laugh was so familiar but Rika couldn't place it._

_Rika felt a hand slip behind her head, under strands of her hair, loosening the bandages._

''_No! Don't! Please don't do it, Uchiha-san!'' her father yelled, a scream of pain following._

''_Oi, for you it's Uchiha-sama. Get it?'' the unknown man growled._

_The bandages fluttered down to the ground as Uchiha Itachi untied them. Rika kept her eyes shut tightly at first, tears streaking down her eyes as she whimpered._

''_Open your eyes, girl!'' the man called with a laugh, ''Come and see what _I _did to _our _family!''_

_Our family._

_Rika's eyes shot open, she knew that voice!_

''_NO!'' she screamed loudly, trashing even more in Itachi grip. ''IT'S NOT YOU!'' she cried, tears rolling down her face as she shuddered uncontrollably. ''Release! Release!'' she cried out, ''Daddy! Release the justu!'' she sobbed._

''What is my brother to you?'' Sasuke demanded, turning them around so he could slam her against the wall he had been previously leaning against.

''Nothing more then trash.'' Rika spat.

Sasuke's grip softened and he finally let go. ''Are you after to kill him?''

''Not him especially.'' Rika scoffed, ''But he has to die.''

''Good. You wouldn't last a second against him anyway.'' Sasuke turned away from her. ''She's joining us. Even though she doesn't stand a chance against me…she has potential.''

''Are you saying I'm weak!'' Rika exclaimed.

Sasuke spared her a glance. ''Hn.''

Leaving Rika shaking in irritation.

''Team Hebi's goal is to find Uchiha Itachi, my brother. So I can kill him.'' Sasuke told her, ''You have potential to join us and a useful talent for me. I'm telling you once to join us.''

''Otherwise?'' Rika raised her eyebrow and folded her arms.

''I have no use for you and will kill you.'' Sasuke answered.

Jūgo stepped forwards quickly, ''Rika please.'' he said, his eyes wide.

''Che. I don't have anything better to do anyway.'' Rika scoffed, ''I hope you have quick transportation because I won't last out there.''

''...Rika.'' Jūgo said softly.

''What do you mean you won't last out there?'' Karin asked sceptically.

Rika pointed at her eyes pointedly. ''My justus's are all water based. I'll die in too much heat and too little water.''

''We walk.'' Sasuke answered shortly.

Rika's jaw dropped and a vein in her temple throbbed irritated for a moment. Then she just shrugged her shoulders with a sly grin. ''Meh. He'll do as well.'' she said carelessly pointing at Suigetsu.

''NANI!''

* * *

><p>''I know a song that get's on everyone's nerves. Everyone's nerves. Everyone's nerves. I know a song that get's on everyone's nerves...'' Suigetsu was singing the song softly ever since they had left the Western Hideout.<p>

Jūgo wasn't sure if he was okay with leaving the prisoners behind bars, but he had eventually followed them. Rika seemed stuck to his side. Her head hanging low and not speaking. It unnerved him because she was definitely not like that.

''Are you okay?'' he asked the small brunette softly.

''SUIGETSU, STOP IT, GODDAMMIT!'' Karin shrieked, lunging at the boy who just laughed loudly.

''Hm.'' Rika answered shortly.

Jūgo let out a sigh and cast his gaze forwards again. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the quiet girl.

Sure she just heard a good friend of hers was dead. He should introduce her to Gaara who was the last person Kimimaro had seen. She might get into another fit of rage and kill the guy. But that didn't stop him from getting irritated at her depression. She was fine after she woke up from his Sharingan.

''We'll reach the next town within an hour.'' Sasuke spoke up, distracting Karin from her 'let's kill Suigetsu' time.

''Finally! A shower!'' she exclaimed.

''Only one person gets a shower.'' Sasuke continued calmly, ignoring Karin.

''That's fine. It's obvious that's me.'' Karin said smugly.

Jūgo glared at her, ''Rika get's the shower.''

''What about me!'' Suigetsu protested dumbly.

Everyone ignored him as Karin strode over to Rika, making the group stop.

''Listen here, girl. I don't know who you think you are. But I'm getting that shower. Clear!'' she snapped at her.

Rika slowly looked up at her wordlessly.

''Answer me!'' Karin demanded.

''Karin. Enough.'' Sasuke said firmly. ''There will be one room with a shower and that is my room.''

''...jeez. He always get's the best stuff.'' Suigetsu grumbled.

''We will get two rooms,'' Sasuke continued, ''Suigetsu, Karin and Jūgo will share one and I'm taking the other with Rika since I don't trust her yet.''

'''NANI!'' Karin and Suigetsu shrieked.

Sasuke just 'hn'ed' and continued walking.

''Rika?'' Jūgo frowned at her, shocked that she hadn't protested yet. She shouldn't agree with it since Sasuke had basically kicked her ass back at the Western Hideout.

''I'm fine, Jūgo.'' Rika looked at him and continued walking after Sasuke, sending a sly smirk at Karin.

_The bitch. That's her plan. Trying to get Sasuke to fall for her. But no. Not in my books! That won't work! _Karin seethed.

Rika snickered to herself softly. It was too easy to annoy Karin. She'd get Sasuke back later _after_ her shower.

* * *

><p>''It's <em>your <em>fault I'm dying!'' Suigetsu yelled dramatically pointing at Rika with one finger of his four fingered hand. ''If you didn't extract water from me I would be fine!''

''Kami, Suigetsu. There's a sink right there.'' Rika rolled her eyes, gesturing into his room.

Suigetsu glared at her and stormed into the room, ''Fucking hell. And to think I thought she was cute when I first saw her. Damned midget.'' he grumbled.

Karin stalked past Jūgo and Rika wordlessly only pausing to send a death glare at Rika before slamming the door shut in their face.

''Are you sure you're okay?'' Jūgo asked Rika gently.

Rika flicked her tied up bang. ''Yeah…'' she bit her lip, aware of Sasuke waiting for her. ''I knew he was ill…but yeah…'' she shuffled her feet awkwardly, turning her face to the ground.

Jūgo brushed a finger over her right eye covered by the bandages. ''He thought a lot about you.'' Jūgo smiled at her.

''Hm.'' Rika nodded and turned away from him, ''Sleep well Jūgo.'' she raised a two fingered salute at him and stalked towards Sasuke who looked rather impatient.

''Hn.'' he glared at her as she stalked past him, pausing in front of the door just in time as she slammed it shut in his face.

Once he entered the room again, her clothes were littered across the room in a path to the shower.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. She was…annoying. He had to do something about it.

* * *

><p>Rika breathed in the warm air that came with the hot water running from the shower head. How she had missed warm showers.<p>

Orochimaru had only let her bath in cold water. She was useless to him since she had no control over her Kekkei Genkai and he didn't know shit about it.

Rika's lips curved into a smirk. That snake knew _nothing _about her Kekkei Genkai and Kabuto was always busy with more important things then to look it up. Jūgo didn't know much about it and Kimimaro claimed he knew not much either.

Whilst she learned from Kimimaro what she could do with it. Rika stepped under the shower at the thought of Kimimaro. Pain shot through her as she realized he was…

_Dead._

Rika sunk to the floor, tears mingling with the water as she pulled her knees up against her and laid her head on her knees. Silent sobs racked her body.

_Rika ran and ran. She had to get away. They were dead…they-_

''_Hey, watch out!'' a voice cried surprised as she crashed into someone._

''_Sorry…'' Rika sniffled, looking down unseeing at the ground. She knew that the person was a boy…maybe younger then the Uchiha._

''_Hey. Are you alright?'' the boy said softly and he crouched down to her level._

''_Yes.'' Rika nodded her head firmly._

''_You don't look alright.'' the boy placed his fingers under her chin, lifting up her face. ''Oh! You've got bandages on your eyes.'' he said startled._

''_I know…daddy told me I had to keep them on at all times.'' Rika mumbled. His body liquid seemed calm but there was a frightening tint to it._

''_Oh…and why is that?'' the boy asked her._

''_I'm not really supposed to tell…'' Rika whispered._

''_Well…where is your daddy?'' the boy asked another question._

_Rika started crying again and flung her arms around the boys neck. He gasped in surprise as she pressed her face in his neck, her bandages getting soaked from her tears quickly._

''_Are you okay?'' he asked shocked._

''_He killed them!'' Rika sobbed, ''My mama and papa are dead!''_

''_Who!'' the boy exclaimed._

''…_my cousin.'' Rika whispered, still sobbing._

''_So you've got nowhere to go?'' the boy started stroking her long hair._

''_No.'' Rika mumbled, her sobbing ceasing as she relaxed by his stroking._

''_My name is Kimimaro…you can come with me and my friend.'' the boy said brightly._

''_Really!'' Rika gasped._

''_Yes. Really.'' Kimimaro nodded._

''_My eyes…they are called Kekkei Genkai.'' Rika told him shyly._

''_Well…can I see?'' Kimimaro asked, surprised that she was so straight forward._

Rika had showed him her pupil-less eyes. She had to explain that she could still see without the pupil, she could even see more and the liquid in people's bodies. She could sense the liquid too, that's how she knew Kimimaro was a boy and a nice one.

She had left out the scary part though. She felt too embarrassed to tell him that. Kimimaro had led her to the cave where she met Jūgo. Jūgo was surprised to see her at first and almost attacked her, but Kimimaro had stopped him.

And showing Rika that if she ever got out of control because of her Kekkei Genkai he would do the same to her. So she was completely safe with him. The first time she saw Kimimaro she thought he was the most beautiful person ever, and that's saying something since it was her plan to marry her father.

Kimimaro meant _so _much to her. She had even styled her haircut the same way he did.

Rika's sobbing grew louder as she mourned the loss of her best friend and idol.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stopped inches from bashing the door down as a familiar sound reached his ears. He narrowed his eyes.<p>

She was crying.

Sasuke turned around and swept to a bed, sitting down and taking his gear off.

He could wait to show her to respect him another time. He was tired.

* * *

><p>AN:

In case you didn't get it…Jūgo didn't want her to join. Reasons will be made clear in following chapters ! (:

Kimimaro's age is off, I know. I want him to be a year older then Sasuke in this fic, so two years older then Rika. Also the timing where he met Jūgo is different as well. And I'm not sure-since I'm skipping to and fro from episodes- if Jūgo and Kimimaro were allowed to go out by themselves by Orochimaru. But I'm letting them.

I'm also planning on cutting down the length of my chapters so there will be frequent updates ^.~

I might do that to Crossroads too. If you haven't read Crossroads then I advise you to. I love that fic of mine, it's an AU fic with main ItachiOC. There is KibaOC, SasukeHaku, TemariShika, NarutoHinata and other basic coupling. The fic is based on angst, dark, romance and rated M. (:

Also add my facebook for sneak previews on chapters, 'Did you know…' facts, funfacts and more!

Please leave a review on what you like about the fic and Rika and if I made any mistakes! It brightens me up since I'm going through a shitty time and inspires me to write faster! I know people have alerted this fic but didn't review, thanks!


	3. Authors Note

First off: hello again everyone!

And second: This is not a proper chapter.

It is an authors note, telling you all that I am currently working on rewriting a few of my stories and adding small random chapters. This is going up on all my stories. (: And by small, I mean small, so maybe even less than 1000 words even though I hope to get over that for each chapters.

I won't be fully back, because I still have college and everything but this is me saying that I am around again and open for reviewing stories if you want me to. Considering if you read my home page, it says I am open to do so since it will help with my studies because I take English Language at my college.

I hope a lot of you are happy to see me back, and I'd love some comments to what you'd like to see come back in chapters and which stories you'd like me to update on first!

xoxo Alice.


End file.
